


Untitled

by mneiai



Category: Invincible (TV) (2001)
Genre: Canon - TV Movie, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slate wants to know about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/invincibleslash/616.html#cutid1), written for LJ user acostilow for being a horrible enabler!

"Love?" Slate glanced over at Os, eyes locking with his. "Tell me, Os, if you love these humans--these strangers--exactly what do you feel for me?"

Os blinked, momentarily at a loss as Slate stood from his chair and walked behind him, leaning over. His hands went to Os' shoulders, running gently down his arms and over his chest.

"We've known each other for so long, there were centuries when you barely ever wanted to leave my side. None of my rivals ever tried to turn you against me--I was the only one who could control you, keep you in line," he murmured into Os' ear, hands dipping below the neck of his gi.

He was answered by a shiver and, finally, a response, "You can't seduce me, Slate, I'm not one of the kids." But Os didn't try to remove Slate's hands and, suddenly, he wondered if Os wanted to be touched, missed the feel of something other than one of the filthy monkeys.

Slate let his breath ghost over Os' neck, as he changed the angle of his hands, letting his nails scrap against the skin beneath them. "If you love me, wouldn't you want me to be happy? And you could be happy with me--when I'm free, you will be, too. Free from these...limited...human forms, free from this backwater little planet."

Os let his head fall back, so that Slate could see his eyes had fallen shut. "That isn't--_Slate_, I do love you, but how do you think that doesn't make this worse? Knowing you'll never love me back."

Admittedly, that hadn't occurred to Slate.

"I wish you'd just--that you'd just trust me. Would that be so bad?" Os opened his eyes, staring up at Slate's face.

"Would that be so bad?" He repeated, tone far more serious than Os could ever really manage. Searching the face below him, he gave a look full of regret and pulled away, walking back into the shadows of the shallow pool and out of Os' mind.


End file.
